Frozen Darkness
by GrimReaperGirl14
Summary: This new guardian is the spirt of Halloween, but is kinda like a ninja. She gets kidnapped by the guardians, says no to their offer of becoming like them, and more things will happen in the story. Description isn't that good, but story will be better.
1. The spirit of Halloween

***I do not own the rise of the guardians or anybody from the movie, I only own Rachel.***

***Some things I kinda got from Once upon a time; they are the dreamshade and the thick purple smoke. I don`t own these ideas.***

Character Profile:

Name: Rachel

Age: 300-ish

Powers: spirit of Halloween

Looks: straight dark brown hair cut medium, green eyes, pale/tan skin,

Weapons: bow and arrow, liquid poison (dreamshade), fire arrows, regular arrows

Extras: Has sharp sense

Rachel's p.o.v

Finally it was Halloween and I was so excited to see all the children in their costumes. Spotting at least a couple houses that has no decorations; I fired an arrow at those houses. When the arrow got within range, a thick purple cloud of smoke engulfed the house and when the smoke cleared; the houses were decorated head to toe in anything Halloween related. My heart melted when I saw a little girl dressed as Minnie Mouse. Hearing a sound in the bushes, I feared for the kids safety; walking towards the mysterious noise, I suddenly blacked out and the only thing I saw then was gold dust and right there, I knew that was Sandy's work.

Jack's p.o.v (before she was knocked out)

Having my usual day of fun with Jamie and the others was cut short when I saw the northern lights wave or whatever they do. Now arriving at the workshop, everybody was agruing and Sandy was trying to get their attention, but couldn't because of him being mute. He finally got their attention when that crystal ball rose up from the ground meaning that Manny had chosen a new guardian. The crystal ball showed a image of a teenage girl wearing a purple and black assassin type of outfit with black flats and black capris. Her hair was around medium and straight, also her hair was dark brown. North then told Sandy to go get her since she has sharp senses, she would be able to sense us nearby.

(outfit link: . )

_-time past-_

When Sandy got back, he carried a unconsious girl who looked like the crystal ball picture. He layed her on a couch nearby.

_-more time past-_

Rachel's p.o.v

When I finally regained consious, i looked around the room I was placed in, I thought that I was in that alley back in town, but wasn't. I tried to run and find an ecapse anyway only to run into a furry giant thing(yeti). The creature seemed to understand the fact that I was trying to leave this place and suddenly grabbed a hold of me firmly. Even though his grip was extremely tight, I still tried to get out only to get a tighter grip on me. We arrived in a bright room filled with elves and five other people. The yeti that was carrying me caught the big guy attention and suddenly every eye in the room was on me. The big guy ran over and told the yeti to drop me and he did literally, I hit the ground with a squeak of pain that came over my body.

Next thing I know is that some big guy wearing red comes over to me helping me up and yelling at the yeti that had dropped me which was named Phil. The big guy turned back to me as well as all the other eyes in the room. He then told me that he was Santa clause, but some would call him North. North also introduced to me Tooth(tooth fairy), bunnymund(easter bunny), sandy, and last but not least Jack Frost. I froze when I saw him, but something about him seemed so familiar and it looked like the same thing happened to him.

Everything else that happened next went by so fast. North told me that the moon had chosen me as a guardian and elves and music came out of nowhere. I knew if I did become a guardian; it would take responsibility and work.


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own rise of the guardians, just my character*

I kept having the same nightmare for as long as I knew and they were starting to get on my nerves. All I remember from my dreams is the faint sound of fire crackling and screams. I suddenly stood up straight and felt the back of my neck, nothing was different in my life except for the fact that the Moon had chosen me to become the next guardian. With many eyes facing my direction, I was still in shock from everything and even a little dizzy from the sleeping dust. Then I remembered the events of last night.

"So what do you say?" North`s asked me yet again after I was silent for a couple minutes more. I didn`t really want to become a guardian, but I didn`t want to go back to the life I had only days ago. "Umm, can I think about it before I give an exact answer?" I replied back to him. His face held a moment of thinking before nodding. I felt a yawn climbing up my throat after blinking my eyes sleepy like. This however didn`t go unnoticed by North and so he called the same yeti that had dropped me on my butt in the first place to go take me to my room. As I walked with Phil, I think his name was, everybody was still wide awake given that it was pretty late. Phil then led to my room; it had light purple and dark purple walls. I saw a bed in the middle of the room and passed out.

*sorry it is so short, i have not been inspired*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians; I only own Rachel.

The ratings may change later into the story  
Hope you enjoy the story

How she came to be

_Rachel's p.o.v_

_I was getting frusated because I constantly had the same dreams every night for as long as I could remember. It was always the same thing; I was in an unknown car with some people that I had no idea who they were; what was even weirder is that I had a gut feeling that they were familiar to me, yet I had no clue who they were._  
_*Flashback*_  
_My family and I were just having our usual day out when my younger sister suddenly said that she had seen her imaginary friend again. Next thing I know is that there is a brick wall in front of us only seconds away, so there was no way that we were able to avoid it. The car crashed and caught flames within seconds. The smoke quickly surrounded us and made it hard for us to see in front of us and smell. The constant breathing in smoke made my lungs hurt to the point of gagging. Only three of us were still conscious and that was me, my dad, and my younger brother. My mom would have been dead if my dad hadn't pulled her out of her seat when the flames attacked the seat a second later. As I heard the faint sound of a cry for help, I turned to see my brother still strapped into the seat and with the fire nearing him. I kept trying to unbuckle him out of his seat, but the stupid metal was too hot to even touch. Swallowing the constant pain that went through my body with me touching the buckle, my hands were burnt, pink, and raw. I finally was able to get him out, but not before the car exploded and with me still in it. Then all I saw was complete darkness. _

_-Time past-_

_Lifting myself out of the darkness that surrounded me, I found myself face to face with the moon. Then a voice interrupted my thoughts telling me that my name was Rachel and that I was the spirit of Halloween. A quiver of arrows laid by my side, but there were three different colors on them: one was purple, one was orange, and the last one was black. There was a vile of some bright red liquid of who knows what. My appearance had changed also; my pink sundress got changed into an thin hoodie of black and purple, I was wearing black capris instead of my usual shorts, and my strawberry sandals were now flats. My hair was the same length as before but just a bit darker. _  
_I then decided to test out the arrows and the mysterious vile by tipping a black arrow and shooting it at a nearby tree. The result of that was the tree dropping dead. The orange arrow made a tree catch on fire, the purple arrow caused a thick smoke to go around the tree and making it all Halloween decorated, and the black arrow did nothing at all. So I then figured that I was the spirit of Halloween since my powers were always much stronger during Halloween._

*This is mostly a flashback of how Rachel came to be*


	4. Author Note

Thank you for all the reviews and the views that I got for my story. I am planning to write new chapter soon about when Rachel is sleeping safe and sound in her bed when Pitch Black suddenly enters her dream and kidnaps her then. He sends little nightmare horses to tell the other guardians what he did. If you think that this could be a good chapter, just review the story.  
I am not gong name the names of the people who faved, reviewed, or followed; you know who you are if you did so.


	5. So sorry for not updating

**My new chapter will be up monday since I left my notebook which contains the story. Sorry if you were expecting a story.**

**The next chapter will kinda be like one chapter in two parts just to let my story readers know.**

**The story will be up on monday since I left the notebook which held the story is at school. And I don`t wanna improvise what I wrote cuz it seems like a waste of writing. **


	6. Chapter 4

Rachel's p.o.v/ dream

_"Rachel, come on already," my five year old sister Sam said as she pulled me from my peaceful trance of a book. she kept trying to get me to play hide and seek with her as the rest of the family wouldn't pay her no attention. But secretly, I think that the only reason she asked me instead of the others is because I was her favorite. Ok, but just this once is what I said before she pulled me up from where I sat. She told me to shut my eyes and count to ten. I then did what I was told and darkness surrounded me. One, two, three, four, five, six- I stopped mid-sentence as I heard a piercing scream fill my ears. I recognized this scream as my sister's because she would be screaming at the top of her lungs when her favorite band would come on. I opened my eyes only to find myself in complete darkness with only little for me to see. The only thing I could see was my sister captured in unknown arms. The once joyful look on her face was distorted into a look of fear with heavy tears running off her face. Then I heard a familiar british voice and I knew then that it was Pitch who was holding an innocent girl hostage in his arms. " Well, well, well look who we have here, we have the the spirit of Halloween standing right in front of us" he said and Sam face turned into confusion as she didn't know about me dying and becoming immortal. What do you want because I will not let you harm my sister. Hope soon joined her eyes as she thought that was able to defeat this mystery man. But the thing is that I wouldn't be able to, even if I tried, since I am powerless in this memory of my past life, I am not able to fly or shoot an arrow with accuracy. _

_"Pitch, stop holding my sister hostage," I said with venom clear in my voice as if it was obvious that I had a hatred for him that ran deeper than anyone would know. I tried to walk towards him trying to keep Sam out of any danger._

_That didn`t work as Pitch suddenly made my sister disappear and I realized that he made my perfect life turn into absolutely nothing, just like a nightmare would be. All the light that once brighten my day was now becoming dimmer and dimmer as the darkness took over. Then some black power stuff was blown in my face and next thing I know was the world getting darker and darker until I was too weak to fight the unknown substance._

* * *

Pitch`s p.o.v

As soon I saw Rachel black out, I summoned a couple of my nightmare horses to go warn the other guardians of my return. After all, I am the boogeyman. (insert evil laugh)

* * *

Guardian's P.O.V (not including North)

In the morning, North had called a meeting concerning his bad gut feeling that appeared in a dream. North then proceeded to tell us his dream of him running around a candy cane forest when something black ran past him. It was a nightmare horse and then something told him that something had come back from the past...Pitch Black.

Finally, I am done with typing this story. Next chapter will be about after Rachel wakes up and she finds out that Pitch isn`t alone in this mission. He has his 2 minions who will be named in the next chapter.


End file.
